1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a composition for forming a photosensitive polymer complex and applications thereof, the photosensitive polymer complex, an electronic device comprising the photosensitive polymer complex and a method of preparing a photosensitive polymer complex containing silver nanoparticles using the composition and a method of fabricating an electronic device comprising the photosensitive polymer complex. Other example embodiments relate to a composition for forming a photosensitive polymer complex, which is used in a liquid form essentially comprising a multifunctional epoxy resin, a photoacid generator, an organic solvent, and a silver compound, or additionally comprising a multifunctional acrylate resin and a photoinitiator, or an additive, e.g., a surfactant, to increase the dispersibility and formability of silver nanoparticles in a resultant polymer pattern through photoreduction, in order to improve physical or chemical properties, e.g., heat resistance and wear resistance, and a method of preparing a photosensitive polymer complex containing silver nanoparticles using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printer, which is an apparatus for printing an image by ejecting minute droplets of ink at desired positions on a printing medium, is inexpensive and is able to print many kinds of colors at a relatively high resolution, and therefore is widely used.
This inkjet printer may include an inkjet head and an ink reservoir connected to the inkjet head. The inkjet head may include a chamber plate defining an ink flow path and an ink chamber, a heating resistor located in the ink chamber and a nozzle layer having a nozzle located to correspond to the heating resistor. The ink, which is stored in the ink reservoir, passes through an ink supply inlet, flows along the ink flow path, and is then supplied into the ink chamber. When current is applied to the heating resistor, the heating resistor generates heat, and the heat thus generated is used to produce bubbles in the ink supplied into the ink chamber. The bubbles expand to thus apply pressure to the ink in the ink chamber. Consequently, the ink may be ejected through the nozzle by the pressure.
To reliably and stably operate the inkjet printer, various requirements need to be met. There needs to be heat resistance of the ink flow path, for example, heat conductivity. Because heat generated in the inkjet printer plays an important part in determining the quality of an image, the amount of frictional heat, generated in the course of supplying the ink into the ink chamber along the ink flow path, which is effectively removed, has a great influence on the performance of the inkjet printer.
In this regard, the related art discloses a process of synthesizing UV curable urethane acrylate or epoxy acrylate containing silver nanoparticles using a monomer in which a silver salt is dissolved. Further, the related art discloses a method of manufacturing the head of an inkjet printer using a photocurable resin composition containing a photobase generator. However, the development of new techniques for solving the above problems is still required.